What's going on?
by LiveLaughLoveReadForever
Summary: Sabrina and Puck are in denial. But everyone else knows they are really in love. Relda realizes that if Sabrina doesn't meet the outragously high standards that Puck's mother wants in a daughter-in-law, she own't approve of the marriage, so she sends a letter to Mustardseed for "princess training" for her granddaughter. Insanity insues, begging the question; "What's going on?"
1. Prolouge

_Well, this is my first Sisters Grimm fanfiction. I really hope you guys like it; even though it's slightly insane. I hope it's funny, but if it's not... I'll try to update often, but I'm not sure how often I will update. _

_Remember though: the more reviews I get the faster I update. ;)_

_This is set after book nine, but before the epilouge. _

_Sabrina and Puck are 13 (possibly 14 it doesn't really matter)_

_Daphne and Red are 9 (possibly 10)_

_Uncle Jake, Veronica, and Henry don't have a name_

_Basil is 2 1/2 (or 3 1/2, or just 3)_

_Also, let's just say they're all still living in Ferryport Landing instead of going their own ways. They will move on like they do at the end of book 9 eventually, just not right away._

* * *

**Prolouge**

Relda Grimm smiled as she snuck downstairs. Her granddaughter often said that she was the "Queen Of Sneaks", but she never wondered where she got her talent. Her grandmother was quiet sneaky, but she hadn't had the need to be sneaky in years. But she was glad that she was able to still called upon the old talent when she need to.

The letter had arrived that afternoon. Relda had quickly hidden it from the pyring eyes of her sons, daughter(in-law), grandchildren, and adopted grandchildren until she could read that at night. Relda glanced down at the white envelope that was closed by a orange royal seal. Relda had eagerly awaited the moment when she would get to finally read the letter, trying to make everyone go to bed earlier than usual, but now that she was finally holding the letter in her hands, she couldn't gather the courage to actually open it. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. It didn't _really _matter what was inside the letter. But it would be better if she got the reply she wanted.

Finally, she tore the seal off the envelope and pulled out the letter. Her eyes quickly skimmed over the letters and as soon as she was finished reading it her face broke out into a huge smile. She yawned and glanced at the time; 1:21 a.m. She turned and practically skipped up to her room.

She had gotten the reply she had wanted.

* * *

**Original Letter**

**_Dear King Mustardseed, _**

**_Not very long ago we were able to meet in person, when your older brother was injured by the jabberwocky. If you can recall I took my two granddaughters; Sabrina and Daphne with me when we came. Since the time we were in eachother's company, Sabrina and Puck have ...how do I put it?...fallen in love, I suppose. _**

**_Now, I know that your mother would not approve of their relationship unless she was a princess or, at least, _really _acted like one. Is there anyone in Faerie that is a princess trainer or is something along those lines that we can have train Sabrina? We would accomidate where they were staying too. _**

**_And I know that you must think that young love doesn't last, but we've been to the future. And they're married there. _**

**_I understand if you can't, but thank you anyway. _**

**_Thank you,_**

**_Relda Grimm_**

* * *

Reply Letter

_Dear Mrs. Grimm, _

_I think I know just the person that can help you. It's no issue. It's my pleasure to help my brother and the girl he's, as you've said, in love with. She should be there in a few days time. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Mustardseed_


	2. Chapter One

_Oh my gosh guys! :D Thank you sooooo much for all of the AMAZING reviews. I was NOT expecting to get all of them! It really means alot to me. You guys are the best!_

_Please keep the reviews coming! :D_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Three days after the reply letter arrived at the Grimm household_

The Grimm household was grumpy that morning as they sat around the dinner table. They had been woken up at 3:43 in the morning by a prank phone call. And the sad part was that it wasn't even a good prank call ("Is your refrigerator running?"). After that strange incident sleep had evaded everyone (except Daphne, she hadn't even originally woken up). Sabrina had gotten something to drink and had fallen down the stairs and badly bruised her right leg; making sleep impossible. Puck had taken to sleep walking the month before and had ran into the door to his room-waking himself up and keeping himself awake. Henry and Veronica woke up after each loud clunk that echoed throughout the house. Uncle Jake gave up trying to sleep after thirty minutes of trying to get back to sleep and watched episodes of sitcoms from the 90s all night long. Granny Relda couldn't sleep and kept tossing and turning in her bed throughout the entire night.

Now that they were all downstairs and sitting around the dinning room table the air was tense with exhaustion and irritableness. The only one who was fully refreshed with a good night's sleep was Daphne, but she knew better than to try and start a conversation. Sabrina was practically falling asleep with her head in her bowl of cereal.

"Sabrina," Daphne said trying to stop her sister from dozing off and getting Frosted Flakes stuck in her hair.

"Hm?"

"You're falling asleep in your food." Sabrina quickly sat up and wiped the end of her hair to make sure there wasn't any milk or chunks of food caught in it. After making sure there was nothing in her hair she slumped back into her chair and started eating her food with a sour look on her face. Silence fell over the family and it made Daphne uncomfortable. Daphne felt like saying something just to make the silence go away (even if it was just for a few moments) whenever the doorbell went off. Granny Relda's head instantly shot up and she hurriedly pushed back her chair and headed to the door with a strangely, excited look upon her face. During the past few years of living with her grandmother she had grown to learn that the look often meant that something really cool was about to happen. Daphne hurriedly stood up and followed her grandmother to the front door.

* * *

Sabrina had also learned that the look on her grandmother's face meant something was about to happen and, unlike Daphne, often meant that something very bad or disturbing was about to happen. Her eyes followed her sister and grandmother's forms until the wall blocked them from her view. A few moments later, she heard the door open and the loud exclamation of "Hello!" from her grandmother and the almost inaudible reply from what sounded like a boy or a young man. She couldn't make out the words the visitor was saying and she couldn't give the voice a face even though it sounded familiar. Puck seemed to recognize the voice though. He suddenly seemed wide away and quickly looked around the dining room. He stood up and walked out of room with a strange look on his face. Veronica seemed to have the same look on her face that Puck did and she stood up and followed the boy out of the dining room. Worriedly, Sabrina exchanged a glance with her dad and the two stood up and went to follow Veronica to the front door with Uncle Jake and Basil trailing along behind them.

Whenever the reached the front door they found that the rest of their family had gone outside to talk to the visitor. Sabrina couldn't glimpse the visitor's face (or anything about him really) through the window next to the door, but she could see some of the expressions on the other's faces. Puck looked like he had just seen a cat fly and his mouth was in the shape of an 'o'. Granny Relda looked extremely pleased with herself and had a huge smile on her face. Veronica's back was turned to the house so they couldn't tell. Daphne looked like someone had told her that they were going to get to live at Disney World.

Wait, they weren't going to live in Disney World were they? Stranger things _had _happened to them.

Henry opened the door and held it open for his daughter, brother, and son before going with them outside. Sabrina went outside and when she saw whom the visitor was she felt her mouth drop open and her breath catch in her throat, because standing there in front of them was none other than King Mustardseed.

Once she regained her breath and managed to close her mouth she smiled (it was technically a grimace since she really was in a bad mood) at the young boy-king and glance towards her grandmother with a look she hoped said 'what did you do?'. Granny Relda just smiled in return. Daphne was bouncing on the balls on her feet and kept exchanging knowing glances with her grandmother who would eagerly return them.

_What are they planning? _wondered Sabrina warily. She had learned that whenever her sister and her grandmother plot something together it usually ends up in pain or something of the sort. She still shudders from the one time they thought it would be a "great idea" to paint the toilet pink.

"Actually, I'm not the one staying here. I'm just going to stay here a couple of days -if that's alright with you," King Mustardseed was saying.

"Of course it is!" Granny hurriedly replied and Puck groaned.

"And make sure she gets settled and such," added Mustardseed ignoring his brother.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait," Henry finally said, "Who is going to stay with us and 'get settled'? And why is she going to live with us?"

Granny Relda's smile faltered for a moment and Daphne and her exchanged a worried glance towards each other. The elder of the duo cleared her throat and stepped closer to her son in a way that said she was dreading telling him whatever the two of them were keeping a secret.

"It's so nice to see you again, Mustardseed," Veronica said with a kind smile. Sabrina stiffened as she remembered how Veronica used to go down to every so often and help them out.

"It's great to see you as well. And I must say, you haven't aged a day since I last saw you."

"Oh, thank you," Veronica said bashfully ducking her head. Sabrina raised her eyebrows in confusion towards Puck, hoping he would have an explanation for why his younger brother was standing on the front porch of their house. He rose in his shoulders in the universal sign of 'I don't know'.

Mustardseed smiled calmly at the family. "Shall I go get her? She's waiting in the car with the driver-who will drive back home after this and will come to pick me p in four days. And just so you know, she doesn't know what's going on-"

"Neither does anyone else," Sabrina grumbled.

"I, ahem, lied to her to get her to agree. Sort of. She just thinks she's doing me a favor."

"What does she think she's getting in return?" asked Uncle Jake curiously, "And who is she?"

"She doesn't think she's getting anything. She's going to get what I promised her if she does this," Mustardseed defended.

"What is 'she' doing again?" Henry asked.

"You'll see, Mr. Grimm. You'll see," replied the young king with a light smile playing across his lips. And with that he turned on his heel and stalked towards a small, red car that had tinted windows.

"You know," Sabrina finally said feeling wide awake now, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

_I hope you liked it! _

_Did of you guys see the show _Go On _with Mathew Perry from (one of the BEST T.V. shows of ALL TIME!) _Friends? _That was on after the Olympics a few days ago? _

_I loved it so much. I almost started crying during one point of it though because it was sad, yet sweet. _

**_I really hope you guys liked this chapter! :)_**


	3. Chapter Two

As Mustardseed retreated to his car, Sabrina glanced towards her grandmother. What was she planning? Why did she feel so uneasy about her mysterious plan? Granny Relda was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Daphne seemed to be sharing her grandmother's emotion, but she was actually jumping up and down.

"Granny," Sabrina asked, "What's going on?"

"You'll see," Granny replied with a small wink towards her younger granddaughter.

Sabrina felt her heart sink at her grandmother's unclear answer. This wasn't going to work out very well for her. She could feel it. The car door slammed and a two voices started talking. There was a male voice, which obviously belonged to Mustardseed, and a female voice, that sounded familiar, yet Sabrina couldn't give them voice a name or face. There was a high-pitched shriek of "WHAT?" before the girl said something that Sabrina couldn't make out. Sabrina glanced towards Puck who was unnaturally pale.

"Wait here," Mustardseed said, before reappearing from behind the car.  
"Fine," the female voice said.

Mustardseed walked up to the porch with a strange look on his face.

"Now, um," Mustardseed coughed, "I don't know if you are going to be too fond of her at first, but please try realize what she did was nothing personal. She just wanted the throne."

"The throne? What throne?" asked Henry.

"Wait! You aren't talking about who I think you're talking about, are you?" Sabrina broke in, realizing where she had heard the voice before.

"I do believe I am," he coughed again, "She definitely won't do it again-."

"Do what?" Henry repeated, glancing towards his wife who he hoped would have an answer. Veronica just shrugged.

"How do you know that she won't do it again?" prompted Sabrina.

"Because we had her take a truth serum and tell us why she did what she did. And she told us that she only did it because she wanted to be queen," Mustardseed said nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt, "And now that she isn't betrothed to any prince she can't become queen."

"Wait a second….betrothed….," Veronica muttered, starting to remember a girl who she had met when she had helped the members of the strange kingdom.

"But she was obsessed with me!" defended Puck.

"She wasn't obsessed with you, per say…..she was more obsessed with the power you have. And the power that getting married to you would give her," Mustardseed gave a humorless laugh, "She wanted to become queen. And we made her swear that she wouldn't kill you, Sabrina, and if she breaks said vow, she'll die as well."

"Granny," Daphne finally said, "Now that we know _who _is here, will you tell us why Moth is here?"

"Who the _heck _is Moth?" Henry asked once more.

"Moth is a girl who is slightly crazy, power hungry, and has a strange way of always getting what she wants," replied the young king, "And-."

"She was betrothed to me," Puck added.

"And tried to kill Sabrina," Daphne piped up.

"Moth tried to kill Sabrina?" Veronica asked incredulously. "When?"

"When we went to Faerie," Sabrina explained, "She's crazy!"

"Yeah, everyone knows that," Veronica waved her hand at the information, "But why did she try to kill you?"  
"Because I wanted to be queen and I knew if she was still alive that wouldn't happen!" a voice shouted from behind the truck.

"And she killed my dad," Puck added.

"She killed the king?" Veronica said. "Well you know….no one really liked him….he was a pretty bad ruler."

"Okay….What?" Henry asked once more.

"Granny, why is she here?" asked Sabrina turning to her grandmother, "She not really going to stay with us, is she?"

"Um, actually, she is," Granny Relda said uneasily.

"Are you crazy?" Sabrina asked. "She's a nut job!"

"You know, the line between genius and madness is very thin!" Moth shouted again from behind the car, "By the way, can I come out of here?"

"Give us five more minuets, please," replied Mustardseed. She huffed irritably from behind the car.

"Mom, why is she here?" asked Uncle Jake. He had a slightly amused look on his face, which made Sabrina even angrier.

"Well, um, you see-," Granny started before Daphne intrupted.

"She's going to train you, Sabrina!" Daphne said jumping a bit.  
"Train me? Train me to do what? Train me to be a sociopath?" Sabrina asked.

"I can hear you!" Moth pointed out.

"Nope!" Daphne said, too happily for Sabrina's taste, "She's going to train you to be a princess!"

There was silence at Daphne's words.

Henry looked slightly outraged while Veronica was hiding a smile behind her hand.

"W-How-Then-Granny-Are-_Why?_" Sabrina finally got out.

"Er," Granny, Daphne, and Mustardseed all shared a nervous glance. They were all acquainted to how defensive Sabrina and Puck could get about their feelings which they _swore_ didn't exist.

"What?"  
"Well, you know, how…in the future-," Daphne started. Sabrina let out a very uncharacteristic scream at her sister's words. Henry had paled dramatically and looked slightly outraged while Uncle Jake was practically rolling on the floor from how hard he was laughing.

"Now can I come out?" asked Moth again.

"Of course!" Mustardseed called. Sabrina looked horrified as the young former-almost-ruler of Faerie came out from behind the car and gave the group a smile. She walked up to the porch and gave them another smile.

"Hello, long time, no see, huh?"

* * *

_This chapter was shorter than the last one, but I'm still pretty proud of it. :) It's been a while since I've updated this story, but I've been busy with school starting and all. -_- I really wish it was still summer vacation, but doesn't everyone? (Thank God it's labor day weekend!) To those who asked me if I liked Go On; I LOVED IT! It's probably going to end up being one of my favorite shows. Mostly because of how much I love the basic idea, Mathew Perry, and sitcoms. _

_Have any of seen the show Castle? It's A-FREAKING-MAZING! You should totally check it. I'm probably going to make references to it through-out this 'fic so...yeah. There's going to be a lot of references to pop-culture in this 'fic though. For example a few people are going to be tricked into being in a musical. XD A well known musical at that. XD There's also going to be alot of T.V. and movie watching so if you have a favorite T.V. show or movie that you want to be mentioned just tell me in a comment and I might add it into the story. ;) _

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews I got on the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be funnier, longer, and (hopefully) better than this one! _


	4. Chapter Three

Then the screaming started.

Everyone began yelling at everyone else. Sabrina began yelling at Granny Relda and Mustardseed while they tried to defend themselves. Henry began yelling at Puck, and Puck fired right on back. Uncle Jake began yelling at a wall. Veronica started yelling at Henry. And Daphne, Elvis, and Moth just sat on the sidelines watching.

"You hear me wall! I AM DONE WITH YOU!" Uncle Jake said trying to fling his hair of his shoulder.

"This is seriously all your fault!" Henry was yelling loudly.

"How? Do you think I want my deranged ex-fiancée here?" Puck pointed out.

"…Possibly."

"Are you crazy, Granny? This is the girl who tried to kill me. And nearly did! And she murdered the king!" Sabrina said, turning onto Mustardseed, "And you! I think you're even more crazy than Granny is!"

"I-I-I don't know what to say," Mustardseed fumbled.

"QUIET!" Daphne finally exploded. Everyone froze and turned to look at the usually so calm little girl. She smoothed down her blouse and gave the dysfunctional group a half-hearted smile. "Thank you!"

There was silence as everyone expected someone else to start talking. They all glanced at each other and promptly began their screaming matches again.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" cried Daphne, facepalming. She sighed and stood up on one of the chairs that were placed on the porch. "GUYS! SHUT UP!"

Everyone fell silent. This was really unlike Daphne. (If she had been older a few people would have assumed that it was "her time of the month".)

"Now that I have your attention at last," Daphne said calmly, "Why don't we all go inside and discuss this like _civil people_?"

Sabrina raised her hand.  
"Yes, Sabrina?"

"Um, because we're not civil people?" suggested Sabrina. Someone slapped her a high-five.

"Why don't we just go inside then?" asked Daphne.

Everyone shrugged and ran towards the door, practically trampling each other. Daphne smiled at the result her words had on the people. She watched as Moth slipped into her house with the rest of the family and smiled to herself. This was going to be very, _very, _interesting. Daphne grinned a bit as she realized that the plan her grandmother had might bring Puck and Sabrina together, as well as teaching Sabrina social graces. (Because really, Sabrina has issues.) Skipping merrily, Daphne followed the rest of her family indoors. Once everyone was inside the house, they start to slowly disperse into different areas; Puck went towards the kitchen, Sabrina headed towards her room, Uncle Jake flew to the T.V., Veronica followed her husband, Henry was walking in front of his spy gear so he could keep an eye on Puck, Elvis went to the backdoor where he wined to go out, and Granny Relda sat in the middle of the living room before raising a hand. Everyone watched her to see what she would do.

Granny turned to Sabrina who was halfway up the stairs.

"Wait up, _libeling_. I want you and Moth to bond for a bit, since you two will be spending a lot of time together over the next few days." Granny Relda said with a small smile.

"Heck to the no! I am not spending _bonding _time with that crazy woman!" replied the stubborn girl.

"Well then. You'll just have to spend time with her when she teaches you how to act proper," replied Granny Relda with a strange smile. Even though she did this to help her granddaughter and adopted grandson, she couldn't deny that she was hoping her oldest granddaughter would learn some patience.

Sabrina's left eye twitched and she threw her hands up in defeat, "Fine!"

Moth, who was returning from the bathroom, looked up when she felt Sabrina's glare on her.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on, crazy, we have to 'bond' for a bit," Sabrina said.

"Bond?" Moth asked incredulously, as Sabrina walked down the stairs, grabbed the girl's hand, and started dragging her up the stairs.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Moth asked nervously. "DON'T HURT ME!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the other girl's theatrics and didn't reply. Daphne ran after the other two, taking the stairs two at a time to catch up with them. She didn't want Moth and Sabrina to tear each other apart on Moth's first day here. Sabrina pushed open the door to the room that she shared with her sister and dragged Moth into it. She let go of her wrist and flopped down onto her bed. Daphne looked at her sister and sat down next to her. Moth awkwardly sat down on the end of the bed, as far away from the other two as she could get.

"So," Daphne said, trying to lift up the awkwardness.

"So…," repeated Moth.

"Have you ever heard of…," Daphne started talking about something. Sabrina watched Moth's face light up as they began talking admently about whatever Daphne had asked her about.

"Oh my gosh! That episode was _awesome!_" Moth squealed.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and glanced towards the T.V. that she had begged her grandmother to put in her room when they had finished rebuilding the house. She felt the urge to turn it on, just so she could have something else to concentrate on other than the boring conversation the other two were having.

"How about you, Sabrina? What did you think of them finally getting together?" asked Daphne happily.

"Um….what?" replied her sister with a blank look on her face.

Daphne sighed and returned to her conversation with the other girl in the room.

* * *

_Oh my gosh guys! :) Thank you for all the AMAZING reviews! You really don't know how much they mean to me! :) They just make me so happy and just feel all fuzzy inside! _

_Sigh, It'll probably be a while before I update again (or at least a bit) because of school, my Improv, helping out backstage, and my drama. (Yes, I AM a drama/musical theater nerd! What's your favorite musical?) But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) _

_Anyway, would guys prefer if in a few chapters I fast-forward a couple months to where Moth, Sabrina, Puck, Daphne are slightly friends/not as awkward around each other or would you like me to actually work to that? Just wondering. I'm kind of leaning towards the latter option. :D_

_Also a few chapters ago someone asked me if I watch Friends- Yes, yes I do. And while I love the Big Bang Theory, I just love Friends more. When I was a little girl I would watch it with my parents ('cause I was just cool like that) and one of my first memories was of me crying during the finale of the show. And recently I re-watched the finale and, you know, ...cried. Some things never change. :) _

_THANK YA'LL AGAIN! :)_


End file.
